


Aang is the Ultimate Wingman

by the_loch_ness_vegetarian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good friend, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Past Sokka/Suki - Freeform, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but also doesn't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_loch_ness_vegetarian/pseuds/the_loch_ness_vegetarian
Summary: Post Boiling Rock, more time passes until the Gaang leaves the Western Air Temple.Zuko realizes that he has a crush on Sokka and doesn't know how to deal with it. Luckily, Aang offers some assistance, much to Zuko's embarrassment.





	Aang is the Ultimate Wingman

Two weeks have passed since Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang joined Team Avatar and Zuko at the Western Air Temple. At this point, though, Sokka considers Zuko a part of the team, regardless of what his sister may think. To him, Zuko proved to be completely trustworthy and reliable when they were fighting for freedom at Boiling Rock, something that Sokka is not likely to forget.

Sokka is thinking about this when he suddenly runs headlong into someone. He and the other person fall into a heap, and it’s not until Sokka comes face to face with gorgeous golden eyes that he realizes the person is Zuko.

“I… I’m sorry, I should’ve been watching where I was going,” Zuko is quick to apologize.

Sokka laughs good naturedly, “It’s fine, really. It was my fault anyways. Although I will say that I was expecting a little more graceful of a landing from someone so good at Firebending.”

Zuko blushes slightly, and Sokka realizes just how close their faces are. Zuko seems to realize as well, and hurriedly moves away from him. Sokka stands up and extends a hand to Zuko, offering to help him up. He hesitantly takes it, but as he’s starts to stand he trips over his own feet and promptly falls against Sokka’s chest. 

“Um… Sorry,” Zuko mutters before quickly pushing himself off of Sokka and quickly striding away.

What was that about? Sokka asks himself, but shrugs it off and keeps making his way towards the main camp. But, try as he might his thoughts keep drifting to that interaction, and he can’t deny that something changed for him in those few moments. 

*~*~*

Not far away, Zuko is also trying to parcel out his thoughts, although about a slightly different topic, that being his recently discovered feelings for Sokka. Truthfully, he hadn’t even realized his growing attachment to the other teen until their return from Boiling Rock. Zuko had finally gotten closure with Mai, and for the first time in a long time felt ready to do something new with his life. Little did he know that “something new” would be developing a crush on Sokka. It was all a bit too much for him to process.

But, he was trying to make some sense of it. He finally had admitted his feelings to himself, and the question just remained what to do now? He couldn’t very well go up to Sokka and admit all of this- well, he supposed that he could, but it probably wouldn’t go very well. Plus there’s Suki, and although Zuko hadn’t seen the two interacting very much since they had returned, he wasn’t sure if that meant anything or not. 

Zuko sighs and doesn’t realize when he starts talking to himself, “I’m just too awkward for this kind of stuff. I should just leave- No, I can’t up and leave, not for something as trivial as this, but I also can hardly look at him… Ugh, he probably thinks I hate him or something, which is entirely untrue! Why can’t I just handle this better?!”

Throwing his hands up in the air in dismay, Zuko sits down and is reminded of his situation not too long ago when he first tried to join the group. I need to talk to Sokka… Or someone at least, he thinks, But who would even want to talk? Most of them hardly say hello when they see me.

He sighs again, and decides to figure something out the next day. In the meantime, he makes the trek back to the main camp area reasoning that something there may be able to distract him from his thoughts. 

*~*~*

The next morning, Aang rises early in the hopes of getting some time alone before having to face whatever new trials the day will bring. So, he makes his way to a secluded outcropping on one of the mountainous sides of the temple. He sits down amongst the boulders and closes his eyes, trying to meditate and gain some insight into what to do next. 

However, he’s not there more than ten minutes when there’s a slight scuffling on a nearby rock.

Dropping into a defensive crouch, Aang states, “Whoever’s out there, show yourself!”

To his surprise, Zuko pops out from behind a large boulder. He makes his way over to Aang and explains, “I didn’t mean to disturb you, but I saw you were up and I… Well, I need some… Advice.”

Aang immediately resumes his sitting position and offers for Zuko to do the same. He does, and when it becomes clear that he is unwilling to start the conversation Aang asks, “So… What did you need advice about? What to do next, or how are we going to stop your crazy dad, or how we’re all even supposed to survive this war?!”

He becomes louder with every new question, and Zuko flinches with each statement. In fact, he seems on the verge of leaving.

“It’s nothing near that important, actually… I think I’ll be going then…” he says and moves to stand up. 

“Wait, wait! I’m sorry, I’ve just- I’ve had a lot on my mind,” Aang admits. Zuko nods and relaxes slightly. Aang, once again feeling prompted to speak first, asks, “So, what’s going on?”

“Umm… Well, it’s kind of silly, but… I, uh, actually need some… Relationship advice?” Zuko says it like a question, but Aang can tell that he is really troubled by something.

“I mean, I’ve never personally been in a relationship, but I’ll see what I can do,” Aang states, “but before I can offer any advice, I kinda need to know the situation, so…”

Zuko laughs nervously and grimaces, “Right… Well, you see, I’ve recently realized that I… Kind of think about someone in more of a romantic way as opposed to a just friends sort of way… And I don’t know what to do.”

Aang’s eyes widen in understanding, and he thinks that he knows where Zuko is going with this, but feels that Zuko needs to be the one to say it out loud, “Okay, well for advice sake, who exactly is this person?”

“Um… Well… It may or may not be… Sokka?” Again, Zuko treats this as a question, but based on the look in his eyes Aang can tell that he’s serious.

“I called it! Haru owes me that cool rock he picked up when we were in the Fire Nation,” Aang joyfully says. However, after seeing the surprised, confused, and not altogether unsettled look on Zuko’s face, quickly adds, “Not that we had a bet or anything that you and Sokka would get together or confess your romantic feelings, and I definitely didn’t bet that you would tell me about your feelings before Sokka did while Haru bet that Sokka would tell me first… That’s not at all what happened, heh heh…”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you,” Zuko groans before once again moving to leave.

“I’m sorry, Zuko. Reall, I want to help you. What do you want advice about?” Aang asks.

Zuko hesitates before sitting back down, but reluctantly does and explains, “Well… If it’s that obvious that I like him… I just don’t know what to do. I feel like I usually have some sort of idea about my next course of action or a long term goal, but with Sokka… I don’t know. There are too many unknowns. It’s stressing me out, and I–I needed a… A friend to talk to…”

Aang smiles comfortingly, “You can always talk to me, Zuko. Friend to friend. And about Sokka… He can be a little dense at times, but I could try and lay some hints… That’s exactly what I’ll do!”

“Aang, really, you don’t need to meddle, maybe I can just talk to him-”

“No, Zuko, this is perfect! You feel awkward about talking to him, so I’ll do it for you! There’s no way this could go wrong!” Aang exclaims before dashing back to the camp, presumably to find Sokka who should be awake by now. Zuko cringes thinking about what kinds of things Aang will say, and desperately wishes that he could go relive the morning to have never involved Aang in his emotional turmoil.

*~*~*

Back at the camp, Sokka has in fact gotten up and is in the process of looking for more kindling in the surrounding forest. He doesn’t hear Aang approach, and so when the Airbender appears practically out of nowhere and shouts, “Good morning, Sokka!” he doesn’t feel bad about screaming in surprise and throwing all of the little sticks everywhere.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you,” Aang remarks a little sheepishly as he helps Sokka gather all of the wood again. 

“It’s fine. Want to help?” he asks.

Aang nods, “Sure!”

And so, the two take off through the forest. After about twenty minutes of going through the woods, Aang decides to put Operation Set Up Zuko and Sokka into motion.

“So…” he begins, “Are you and Suki still a thing?”

Sokka shakes his head, “No, we broke up a while ago. It was a mutual thing; we preferred to be friends over romantic partners. How about you and Katara?”

“Umm… We… Nothing has happened between us…” Aang tries to explain as his face turns a bright shade of red.

Sokka smirks, “Uh-huh. Sure buddy. Just don’t get her pregnant.”

“I–I would never! I mean, not right now… I mean, I don’t even like her! Not in that way, but only as a friend. Heh, yeah, that’s right! Me and Katara, in the friendzone– I mean, best friends for life!” Aang hurriedly tries to salvage what little dignity he has left, but it’s dwindling as the seconds go by.

Sokka shrugs after a few more minutes of awkward silence, “Anyways, I think we have enough supplies. Let’s head back to camp.”

As he turns to leave, Aang exclaims, “Wait! One last question– How do you feel about Zuko?”

“How do I feel about… What kinda question is that?” Sokka asks, clearly surprised.

“I just meant, do you like him?” Aang weakly responds.

Sokka sighs, and actually seems to become serious when he responds, “I… It’s hard to say. We’re friends, but I think that’s all that could happen between us, so don’t get any funny ideas. He probably doesn’t even like me that much–”

“Zuko has a crush on you!” Aang blurts out before he can stop himself. He didn’t mean to tell Zuko’s secret, he just didn’t want Sokka to have the wrong idea about Zuko.

“He… What?” Sokka splutters. Aang can see his face turning red.

Hoping that this will all work out in the end, Aang keeps talking, “Yeah. He just told me a few minutes ago. If you want my advice… I’d go talk to him. He’s really awkward.”

Sokka smiles fondly, “Yeah, I’ve noticed. Thanks, Aang.”

And with that, he leaves the twigs and branches with Aang in order to go find Zuko himself.

*~*~*

He finds him on one of the balconies a good distance away from camp. When Sokka gets there, Zuko is just standing by the railing, gazing off into the distance. Probably sulking and/or brooding. Zuko turns at the sound of footsteps and feels himself blushing when he sees that it’s Sokka.

“Good morning,” he mutters when the other boy is within ear shot.

“Morning,” he greets in return.

Neither say anything for a few uncomfortable seconds, and as Zuko is about to leave Sokka states, “Aang came and talked to me.”

“Oh.” Zuko responds noncommittally. What did Aang do?!

“Listen, I… I just wanted to tell you that there’s nothing between Suki and I anymore. In fact… I think that I’ve fallen for someone else,” Sokka remarks and takes the smallest step closer to Zuko.

Zuko looks around nervously, “And… Who would that be?”

The two lock eyes as Sokka puts a reassuring hand on Zuko’s shoulder, “You.”

He places a soft kiss on Zuko’s lips. Zuko leans in instinctively and wraps his arms around Sokka’s neck. Sokka responds by placing his hands on Zuko’s waist and pulling him closer. After a few minutes, Zuko moves his head to rest it on Sokka’s chest and sighs, saying, “Aang told you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, well, did you expect him to keep it a secret for long? Besides, even if he hadn’t said anything I would’ve come talk to you eventually,” Sokka explains.

Zuko shrugs lightly before burying his face further into Sokka’s chest. Sokka returns the embrace and fully wraps his arms around Zuko’s waist. The two stand like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, when they suddenly hear giggling coming from behind a bush.

The two separate and exchange a glance before creeping around to the other side of the bush. When they see what’s there, Sokka’s face breaks out into a look of amusement while Zuko just scowls, for Aang and Haru are shamelessly sitting there and seem to have witnessed the entire scene.

“What are you two doing here?” Zuko asks, clearly exasperated.

“We came to see how Operation Set Up Zuko and Sokka worked out. And may I say that it was a complete success!” Aang exclaims and high fives Haru. Zuko face palms and Sokka starts laughing, as Aang also states, “Plus I wanted to show you the cool rock I got for winning the bet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed! These are two of my favorite characters so hopefully I did them justice. Have a great day! :)


End file.
